The Power Of Light
by RebecaNara
Summary: AU.What if things were a little diferent? What if there were two'chosen ones?Two orphans,Two scars,Two Potter...Harry&Heily Potter will discover together the secrets of magic,face the dangers it involves and unleash the gratest power dark must fear...


**So this is one of my favortie fanfics, I hope you enjoy it and review x)**

**1**

**Surprises**

-Albus, are you sure?

-My dear professor, we have no other option, this is the only way for them to be safe.

-I hope so Albus, I really hope so...

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

5 a.m.

The early sunlight rose upon the street that cold morning.

Women went out their houses to pick up the milk bottles, but one certain horse-face one would get an unpleasant surprise.

Petunia Dursley opened the door as she did every morning, without knowing that that day wouldn't be a bit as the rest were, indeed, anything would be the same...

-AAAH!

-//BUAAA! //

Two tiny black-haired babies started crying, scared by the woman's scream.

-Vernon! –She called – Vernon, come fast!

-What's the matter? –The obese man got the answer as soon as he saw the crying babies. –What are you waiting for?! Get them inside before the neighbours notice!

Petunia took one of the babies while her husband did the same with the other one

-Vernon, look, this one has a letter. –She said as she took the envelope from the blankets that kept the baby warm.

-Well, read it then, maybe we can now who their parents are and get rid of this things –He said that looking at the baby he was holding with disdain.

Both of them sat on the sofa and Petunia opened the letter.

_Petunia Dursley_

The letter was addressed to her in brilliant green ink.

Petunia read the letter and then looked worryingly at his husband.

-What? –He demanded.

-It said... It said that Lily is dead, so is her husband. These kids are my nice and nephew, the only survivors of the attack of some Lord... We must keep them or they'll dye as well...

The women looked at the kids and noticed that they both had thin gold necklaces with a pendant, one of them had a golden 'H' and a silvered 'J' interlaced and the other one had a golden 'H' and a silvered 'L'.

And then the kids opened their eyes, letting her see a pair of sad emerald orbs...

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

_Six years latter..._

-Get up you lazy brats!

Harry and Heily Potter woke up overwhelmed in the tiny and dark cupboard where the slept. They were still little and could manage to fit in there, but it would certainly become a problem when they grew up.

Heily let herself fall again in the old cushion and buried her face in the deformed pillow.

-I know... But she'll get angry if we don't get up now. –Her brother told her.

The girl looked at him with pleading eyes.

-No Heily, come on, get dressed.

-Ok, ok, I'm coming... Er... Harry?

-Yes?

-You're sitting on my feet...

-Sorry

After several kicks and punches –non intentional, obviously – and several more 'I'm sorry"'s, they got out of the cupboard wearing what looked like rags, but were actually the old clothes of their cousin Dudley.

-//Good morning// -They both said at the same time when they came in the kitchen.

-I've told you not to do that! –Was the welcoming of their aunt.

-//We're sorry// -And so they earned a slap from their aunt.

-//Ouch! //

-Just look at yourself girl! –Said Petunia looking at the total mess that was the girl's hair. –Come here! –She ordered while she sat on a chair and took a brush from the table –It was already a routine.

The girl stood with her back towards her aunt, preparing herself for the torture that meant brushing her hair.

-Ouch! Ouch! –She gained a slap on her head and had to hold the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks.

-And you! –Petunia screamed at her nephew. –Breakfast! Now!

Harry dedicated an apologetic look at her sister. It hurt him too to brush his hair, even though it wasn't nearly as long as Heily's. They've always had a strange connection, they could actually feel what the other one was feeling, even what they were thinking, a simple sight was enough for them to let each other know whatever they wanted to express.

The kid stood in a chair in front of the stove and started cooking.

Once breakfast was ready and Heily's hair was more or less descent, uncle Vernon and Dudley came downstairs claiming their food.

Once everyone was finished and Harry and Heily washed the dishes, aunt Petunia called them to the living room.

-Listen –she said. –We will go visit my mother.

The twin's eyes almost popped out, they had no idea they had a grandmother, they thought their whole family –But their aunt- were dead...

-When we arrive there we will be the perfect family we've always been –She said that while smiling towards Dudley. –And no one will ruin that, understood? –She looked gravely at the twins who just nodded, to shocked to do anything else. –Well then, go get showered, we're leaving in three hours.

Still shocked, both kids walked out the room.

**-Rock, paper, scissors?** - Asked Heily looking at her brother.

**-No, you go first, I'm sure aunt Petunia will want to brush your hair again and it's faster and less painful for her to do it while it's still wet.** –He answered.

**-Crap...**

**-Haha! Sheer up, she'll get tired and eventually leave you alone, she gave up with me.**

**-Yeah... lucky you!**

**-Go!**

**-Ok, ok!**

Heily walked slowly upstairs and directed herself towards the bathroom; meanwhile Harry went to the cupboard.

It wasn't like he enjoyed being there, but at least he could think there and avoid being bothered by his cousin.

Both kids were thinking the same: In about hours, they would meet their grandmother...

* * *

A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed it! please review x)

Here's a liitle spoliler of the next chapter:

-You look so much like James... and you are the vivid image of Lily...  
Have a cookie!!

Kisses

RebecaNara


End file.
